


My friends the Kents

by codenamepenguin



Category: Smallville
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why? Because there aren't enough Lex/Clark friendship stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

My friends, the Kents

Set in the Pilot episode, which if you look at it again, takes place over several days. This chapter takes place on the night of the accident and before Lex has the truck delivered. The head of security, Steven, is a made up character of my own imagination.

Chapter 1- Pilot

'Mr. Luthor?'

Lex's eyes snapped open before immediately wincing from the bright bedside light that his chief of security had switched on.

'Humph…what time is it?' he asked blearily in turn.

Steven loomed over him; a six foot, four inch solid wall of olive muscle poured into a three piece Italian suit. The light glinted harshly off the man's dark, bald head as the ex-marine bent even closer, studying his employer to gauge his mental alertness.

The young man in the bed frowned at the look in the guard's eyes. Steven was with him for two years now and the man was not prone to emotional displays. Not even when that old dowager in Metropolis had asked the two of them if they were related did he even crack a hint of a smile. Earlier in the day, when his security chief had arrived at the scene of the accident and had seen the crane holding Lex's wrecked Porsche aloft, his eyebrow had twitched; an extravagant amount of emotion from the older man. But now Lex could plainly see the concern reflected in his dark brown eyes.

Steven held out the phone to him, but with the mouth piece covered. 'It's two o'clock in the morning. You are in the mansion in Smallville and I have Mrs. Martha Kent, Clark's mother, on the telephone.'

Lex's heart plummeted south to keep his pancreas company.

'Something is wrong,' Steven needlessly added, as his employer snatched the phone from his large hand.

Lex turned back the covers and immediately ran for the staircase, displaying such a surprising spurt of energy that it momentarily left the chief stunned. Regaining his senses, the man sprinted after his boss as Lex nimbly raced down the staircase.

'Mrs. Kent?'

'Yes…hello. Please please… can I speak to Mr. Luthor?'

Behind him Lex could hear Steven on his phone calling down for the car to be ready.

'This is he. Are you alright? Is it Clark? Does he need a doctor?!'

'Mr. Luthor!' the woman cried joyfully in her relief, 'Thank you for answering at this late hour. No he doesn't need a doctor.'

By that time the two men had made it to the side door where another of Lex's Porsches was already purring, eager to be on the roads again racing the winds.

The young millionaire glared at his chief as the man jammed himself in the too small space of the passenger seat. However, as soon as Lex hit the end of his driveway, the young man realized he didn't have a clue where he was going.

Consulting a map, Steven gestured to the left and gratefully Lex smoothly turned the wheel to point in the specified direction. Whilst all of this was happening, Mrs. Kent had brought him up to speed. Apparently Clark, unable to sleep, had snuck off the farm in the middle of the night to go sit with him in the hospital, only to find the millionaire playboy was missing.

'He's so upset,' she concluded anxiously, 'we tried to convince him to wait till morning but he insists on driving across to see you. My husband is trying to calm him down. I've never seen my son like this!'

Lex's face crumpled in confusion, not understanding why the young man would be so disturbed. They had only met yesterday evening, granted under unusual circumstances.

'Can you talk to him? Assure him that you are alright?' she requested desperately.

'Of course,' Lex said automatically, even as he turned off the main road. In the distance, the moon glinted off the outer most structures and buildings of the Kent farm like miniature Lego pieces.

'LEX!' Clark more or less shouted painfully in his ear. 'Oh my god! Where the hell are you?!'

Lex opened his mouth to speak but the teenager cut him off, 'How could you just leave like that and not tell me?!'

His young rescuer continued to rant and rave, with what Lex thought to be exceedingly good breath control on his part. After a while, the young Luthor put the phone on speaker and tossed it up on the dashboard. He had just turned into the Kent property and now needed both his hands to navigate the rougher road.

As he carefully maneuvered around the unfamiliar path, he spied a house all lit up in stark contrast to the dark night around it. Lex turned in that direction and sure enough through a large window, he could see Clark leaning against a wall while his parents anxiously hovered at his side.

Quietly Lex came alongside the house and parked, before grabbing the phone to interrupt the fiery scolding that he was receiving, 'Clark calm down. I am fine. What's this all about?'

He watched as the young boy slowly slid down the wall and crouched over as if in pain.

'I'm sorry,' the dark haired teenager whispered in confusion, 'It's just….it's just every time I turn around something's different and I'm scared. Why can't things just stay the way I left them? I know this doesn't make much sense Lex, but I need to see you and make sure that you are okay.'

Now that Clark had stopped speaking, Lex could hear how laboured the boy's breath sounded.

'Look to your left Clark.'

Obediently, the young man turned his head and gawked in shock as their eyes connected. Lex had no choice but to smile as Clark's face lit up like a thousand suns. The young Luthor could safely say that no one had EVER been that happy to see him.

As the teenager raced out the front door and down the step, Lex stepped out of the car to meet him. However, his greeting was prematurely cut off as Clark literally slammed the breath out of his body. Lex's arms wind milled wildly, trying to recover his balance but as soon as he realised that there was nothing but air under his feet, he clutched at the teenager's shoulders instead.

'CLARK are you insane?! Put me down!' he yelped.

'Ooops,' Clark murmured in good humor, setting the other man down on his feet. Lex looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Clark was so strong, it was almost unsettlingly.

'They must be feeding you some Grade A corn on this farm.'

Clark smiled and then exhaled deeply, obviously relieved to see him once again. He turned towards the farm house and beckoned a small woman to come forward.

'Mom, come meet Mr. Luthor,' he requested happily.

A red headed woman emerged from the shadows, wrapping her coat more snuggly around her night dress. Lex could see the shock on her face. 'Mr. Luthor? Goodness, I didn't expect you to come here.'

With her seemingly innocent words, Lex felt as if Mrs. Kent had just thrown a bucket of ice cold water in his face and he stepped back defensively.

Just then the screen door opened and her husband came out to glower at the scene before him with a suspicious eye.

Lex glanced at his security chief and then back towards the waiting Kents. They all had different facial expressions but what they all had in common was curiosity. It was apparent that his mad dash out here had taken everyone by surprise. As the silent seconds ticked away, Lex's head started to pound as the blood pumped crazily through his veins. What could he say? All of a sudden the reality of what he had done started to dawn on him. What moment of insanity had led him to this? He wasn't even wearing shoes!

He took another step back.

The Kents were a decent family; of course they didn't want someone like him here.

Reaching behind him, he fumbled around until he found the handle of his car door. What had led to him to leap out of bed was the idea that that maybe Clark had been hurt in the accident after all. He thought that perhaps his rescuer was experiencing a delayed reaction, like a solider who had been shot and only realized it hours after, because despite all explanations, Lex KNEW he had hit the boy with his car. Lex's motives had been entirely altruistic in this case, no matter his unsavory reputation for doing the opposite. How he wished now that he had never left the mansion.

'Lex, are you alright?' Clark asked in concern as he closed the gap between them. 'You don't look so good. And where are your slippers and sleeping robe? You must be freezing!'

Clark reached out one hand and clapped it unceremoniously on Lex's bald head, apparently taking the man's temperature.

'MOM!' he yelled out in concern, 'Can you check this? This doesn't feel right.'

Fortunately, Mrs. Kent stepped forward and quickly knocked his hand away.

'Clark!' she scolded, 'he's not a puppy.'

Gently she stroked the side of his face in a more practiced gesture and Lex instinctually leaned into the compassion and kindness of her manner.

'Come inside please,' she said quietly as she laced her arm through his.

Of course he obeyed. They all did. Unlike most people in this life, Martha Kent wore her strength lightly.

Before he knew it, the millionaire was seated in their comfy but small living room, with a thermometer shoved under his tongue. Lex was further shocked when Mr. Kent removed his own jacket from his back and knelt to tuck it around his feet. To complete this round of fussing, Clark wrapped him up in a bright red blanket more securely than King Tut.

'I'm fine,' he garbled around the medical instrument as the three Kents stood with arms crossed, looking down at him as if he didn't have a lick of good sense. His chief of security stood just inside the front door, alertly watching these proceedings from a distance with an amused glint in his eye.

With an exasperated sigh, Lex waited until Mrs. Kent checked the reading. He knew it was going to be normal. He had never been sick a day in his life. His skin always felt a little cool and clammy, besides which he favoured colder temperatures.

She gave him a bright smile and then another warm caress of his face with her fingers.

'Alright, Clark,' Mr. Kent said gruffly, 'You've seen him and your mom had pronounced him to be fit as a fiddle. Time for bed.'

Clark clutched at Lex's elbow, 'No. Ten minutes dad… five minutes please!'

The boy looked desperately at his mother hoping for support.

'Sweetheart you have school tomorrow. You need to get some rest.'

Lex unwrapped himself from the confines of the blanket, 'Clark, go on up and get ready. Let me talk to your mother for a moment and I will come say good night.'

Clark looked at him suspiciously, clearly doubting his words. However, something in his face seemed to reassure him because he smiled and then obediently headed for the stairs. The older Kent's exchanged looks and with one last unfriendly glance in Lex's direction, Jonathan followed his son up the stairs.

Martha turned to him, 'Mr. Luthor…'

'Lex,' the young man said interrupting her, pleased that despite her husband's feelings on the matter she was willing to be, for the moment, open minded, 'please call me Lex.'

She smiled again at his graciousness, warmed by his loving behaviour to her as well as to her son. 'Lex, can you stay for a few more moments, just until he is calm? You have already been so kind and I hate to ask for more…'

'Mrs. Kent, I have seen this before. I don't think you are aware of it but Clark maybe suffering form sort out of emotional shock from the accident.'

Quickly she covered her heart with one hand at this disturbing revelation.

'He's young,' Lex continued encouragingly, 'It should pass….but if it doesn't, I know a doctor in Metropolis who can help. He's one of the best and I can make him available to you at any time, day or night.'

She nodded her head in gratitude, unable to speak.

Cautiously he reached out a hand to squeeze her shoulder, trying to ease her distress. All this pain was his fault. Only one day in Smallville and he was already causing mayhem and destruction.

'I am so sorry, Mrs. Kent.'

She looked up as his voice cracked under the strain he was under.

'It was an accident,' she said firmly, silently wondering at the pain and regret she saw marching across his pale features. Surely, he didn't think otherwise.

Lex's breath seized as the woman leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. She patted his shoulder comfortingly as she looked deeply into his eyes, checking to see if her words had penetrated.

'Thank you,' he muttered awkwardly before averting his gaze. In his secret heart he was memorizing every touch, every word and every look, to be carefully stored away and savoured when he was alone. Lex felt jealously lance through him like a blistering whip. Clark was so lucky that his mum was still alive.

He looked around him, his mind reeling and stumbling like a man inebriated.

'You have a lovely home,' he remarked unimaginatively.

He was saved from further stupid ramblings as Mr. Kent clambered down the stairs with a fresh towel set in hand.

The farmer looked across at his wife with an expression of acutest misery, 'Clark's dragged his bed into the guest room. He has his heart set on Lex staying for the rest of the night.'

Martha smiled consoling at the two men before her, one who was shuffling around restlessly on his feet and the other who stood stiff and silent as a post. 'Well Lex, you are already dressed for bed. You are welcome to stay and get some rest. Dawn is only a few hours away.'

Lex glanced at Mr. Kent as the man continued to stare at the floor. Eventually, the older man raised his head and moistened his lips as he pushed his doubt and pride to one side, 'Yes. Please stay.'

The young Luthor smiled feebly, reaching out to take the stack of clean towels from the other man. Given his earlier hostile welcome, Jonathan's jaw dropped open in surprise at this easy compliance, but wisely he said nothing further.

'Anything for Clark,' Lex murmued quietly as he moved towards the stairs.

Was it normal to be so covetous of another person's life, because Lex was quite sure that Mr. Kent would have gone done on his knees, right there in the hallway, just to ensure the comfort and happiness of his son on a sleepless night. He doubted his father would have had the strength of character to react in a like manner.

'Second door on the right,' Mrs. Kent directed him, breaking the emotionally charged moment, 'and our door is the third on the left. Just knock on it, if you need help.'

'Good night everyone,' Steven politely said goodbye before leaving to take the car back to the mansion.

Clark was in bed but fighting to stay awake when Lex creeped in. The room was a bit cramped with the addition of the extra twin bed, but from the dim light, the millionaire could see the room was clean if not a bit bare.

Lex leaned over and pointed a warning finger in his face, 'Go to sleep now, Kent.' And without further preamble Clark's eyelids slammed shut and he sank into the softness of the mattress to finally embrace unconsciousness.

The bed creaked lightly under his weight as he sat down watching Clark opposite. Finally deciding that the young man was out for the count, Lex flopped on his back to stare at the ceiling with a weary sigh.

Weren't small towns supposed to be quiet and boring?


	2. Assassins in the cornfield

A slight but firm pressure on his back awoke him from sleep.

'Honey, time to get up. You need to eat something.'

Groggily, the young man groped for clarity as he turned over, 'Mom?'

It wasn't his mother but for a second there, with the sun highlighting her red hair like a glowing halo, he was sure it was.

'I beg your pardon,' Lex apologized automatically, sitting up and looking around the cramped space for Clark. All he could spy was the rumpled, red blanket tossed haphazardly across the small bed opposite, in an attempt at neatness.

Martha smiled warmly as she placed a loaded breakfast tray across his lap, 'No need to apologise. I answer to Mom, Martha or Mrs. Kent; whatever you feel comfortable with.'

The fragrant smell of fresh coffee filled the room as she obligingly poured the beverage for him. This unexpected burst of mothering flustered the young Luthor but yet thrilled him all at the same time. A warning flashed through his head but he rudely gave it the middle finger and pushed it in a corner. He was in no danger here.

Incredulously, he stared at the food before him. It was nothing spectacular, just sliced bananas, toast, eggs, bacon and honey but there was so much of it!

'I think I am going to need some help with this,' he joked weakly, 'Where's Clark?'

Martha gave him a bit of a rueful look, 'He ran out of here like his head was on fire. I think he's a bit embarrassed about last night. We asked his school friends to keep him company today, and the Principal said he would look in on him ever so often. But Clark seemed happier and more focused and even wolfed down every bit of his breakfast which is what you are going to do before you leave this room, young man.'

Lex crunched meditatively on a piece of toast, 'Tell him I said there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I am glad he was able to snap out of it. Young people are very resilient.'

Martha Kent glanced at Clark's new friend as he picked up his knife and fork. He was incredibly articulate and polished for someone so young, but he had a world weary look of a man three times his age that she didn't quite like.

'Thank you for bringing me this tray Mrs. Kent. The food is excellent; would you care to sit and share a piece of toast?'

Just to keep him company she took a strip of bacon to nibble on, as she sat on the edge of his bed. 'Well the kitchen looks like a war zone, so there was really no other choice but you are entirely welcome.'

Did he just hear that correctly?

'A war zone, Mrs. Kent?'

She waved her piece of bacon absently to punctuate her words, 'Not really a war zone, just very crowded what with Jonathan and your security team sharing the table.'

Ohhhhhh buckets!

'They all seem content with coffee, fruit and muffins,' she reassured him seeing his stunned look, 'extremely polite and well behaved. Thankfully I am used to living with men who are over six feet tall, or else I would have to say they are quite an intimidating bunch.'

Lex smiled rather falsely back at the woman near him, desperately wondering what she was really thinking.

'I will send some of them back to Metropolis,' he blurted out unthinkingly, 'I certainly don't believe there are assassins crawling around in your corn fields.'

She nodded in approval, 'Yes. We don't have much crime here except for the occasional drifter passing through. And you are perfectly safe in my house.'

The playboy millionaire felt his insides melt into a puddle of goo at the look in her eyes. He forced himself to start back eating to snap him into reality. There was plenty of time for her to see the real Lex Luthor and to decide for herself if she truly wanted to be that accommodating and gracious in the future.

Clueless to his restless and dark thoughts, she reached out her free hand to gingerly touch his head, 'If Clark shaved his hair like this, I think I would have heart failure. Surely your mother doesn't approve of this hairstyle?'

The young man swallowed some fruit, trying to find the right words but sometimes, there really were no right words. 'My head's not shaved and my mother passed, Mrs. Kent.'

A sudden memory flashed through her mind; an image of a small boy cradled in her husband's arms, with a pathetic wisp of red hair still clinging desperately to the scalp. Since last night, more and more of these moments were coming back to her. She wanted to tell Lex that they had met before but she couldn't. The moment the Luthors had entered their lives all those years ago, had been one of great darkness for the Kent family and she wasn't ready to walk down that path of memory as yet.

'She died a long time ago,' the young Luthor explained, hoping to bring back Martha's smile and re-establish the comfortable conversation they were just having. He wondered where her mind had suddenly strayed to.

'I'm sorry for your loss. A long time ago, is still not long enough.'

And indeed Lex had to agree it wasn't.

The young man reached up and gently removed her hand from his bare head, 'Does it look that bad? My stylist says I should get a hairpiece.'

The woman beside him snorted contemptuously, 'Ridiculous! I admit, at first blush it's a bit shocking but I see no need for such. We are more than the cut and color of our hair, as any person of sense would know.'

Lex's eyes narrowed contemplatively. The woman at his side didn't sound like a simple farmer's wife to him.

'But I want to talk to you about something else, if I may?' she requested politely.

His heart started to beat uncomfortably as he flushed with nervousness, which was a bit strange because he had faced far more intimidating situations than this. Well maybe not in his pajamas, but still.

'Of course,' he gestured to her kindly, pleased that his voice didn't break.

Mrs. Kent smiled, 'I was talking to your man Steven this morning, and he tells me you don't work. I don't understand why.'

Instead of answering immediately, Lex continued to eat. Not what he was expecting but she seemed genuinely curious so he would allow it, this time.

'I know you don't NEED to work,' she continued gently not wanting him to become defensive, 'but for you, its all the more reason for you to do so. Without some task or goal, your unique talents and innate creativity would be wasted.'

His grey eyes cut sharply to her face, startled for a moment that perhaps she was more cognizant of his wild, playboy lifestyle in Metropolis than he hoped the Kent family would ever be. However if she did know, there was no judgment or horror in her expression. Reassured, Lex put down his knife and fork after finishing off the last of the eggs, 'I don't know how much creativity would be involved in the running of a crap factory.'

She grinned at his morbid tone of voice, 'It's not only about fertilizer, it's about the lives and happiness of hundreds of people. I think if you give it a chance, you will be quite surprised at the challenge it will present. I assure you it is a task not for the faint of heart. That factory hasn't turned a profit in years.'

The woman smiled quietly to herself when Lex's eyes became unfocused as he turned over her words in his mind. She then busied herself in collecting the tray, before picking up his robe and holding it out to him.

Still thinking hard, Lex automatically stood and allowed her to help him shrug it on.

'Mrs. Kent!' he cried out in horrified shock as he came to his senses and whirled around, 'you don't have to do that!'

She pierced him with a curious but serene look, 'I know I don't have to, I want to. I put a spare toothbrush in the bathroom. Come meet us downstairs when you are done.'

The farmer's wife didn't know if to be offended that Lex continued to look after her like she had suddenly sprouted a second nose on her face, but she maintained her smile as she walked out the door.


	3. Technically an adult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in the pilot. 
> 
> Clark had just found out that he is an alien and ran away from home. This is set maybe half hour after he walked Lana home from the grave yard.

'We don't need anymore presents Lex!' Mr. Kent more or less bawled at him through the closed screen door.

The young millionaire stared at him levelly through the mesh. Apparently, the cold war was still on. He really needed to ask Clark about this someday.

However, Lex was so use to people making snap judgments about him that Mr. Kent's words and manner didn't even register. His only concern was that this uncalled for animosity didn't have any negative feedback on Clark or Martha. If the man was stupid enough to lay one finger on either or them, he would have Mr. Kent hauled over to the Smallville jail so fast, it would make his head spin.

'No presents, just myself I'm afraid,' the bald businessman replied meekly in an effort to calm the situation.

The farmer snorted contemptuously into his mug of coffee in response.

'Jonathan!' his wife cried out in horrified dismay at his rudeness as she rushed to open the door, 'Lex are you alright? It's close to midnight.'

Seeing the small red head, the young man confidently stepped into the warm kitchen and smiled down at her, 'I wouldn't have stopped but I saw your light on. My mansion staff told me that Clark was at the gate earlier…'

'He was with YOU?!' the farmer yelled sneeringly, getting into his face.

With a quiet cry of frustration, Martha squeezed her way in between the two of them and pried them apart with her fingertips.

'No he wasn't with me,' Lex replied in a monotone, beginning to feel his temper fray, 'Did something happen?'

'Sorry, I think I need some air,' the man mumbled apologetically to them both as he walked away, back bowed as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. 'Good night, Lex.'

Martha looked after her husband worriedly before she turned to face the slender man at her side, 'Clark ran away this evening.'

She hurriedly gripped his hand and squeezed reassuringly as Lex's eyes widened in shock.

'It's alright, he just came back not too long ago. He seems alright, if not a bit quiet.'

Lex anxiously dogged her footsteps as she moved away. 'What did he say? Tell me this isn't about the truck!'

With a heart felt sigh, the red haired woman turned towards her stove and poured some hot milk she was preparing in two mugs.

'No. It's not about the truck. It was a family matter that spiraled out of control. It's been truly a terrible evening.'

A wonderful scent filled the kitchen as she tucked two cinnamon sticks in the mugs and placed them on a tray before holding it out to him. 'But I am glad you came. Can you go up and talk to him? Maybe someone outside of the situation might be helpful. Your presence worked wonders last night.'

Lex hesitated anxiously for a moment before he took the tray from her hands. First off Luthors were served drinks, they did not serve and second….the way his relationship with the Kents was moving could be likened to a freight train; all speed and no brakes. To be perfectly honest, while he liked fast vehicles, he preferred to keep the pace of new people parading through his life down to an extremely slow crawl. But if that was true, why was he here in the first place? He could have easily come by the next day at a more reasonable hour.

Politely, Lex tapped on the bedroom door before opening it. The room was dark, except for the study lamp shining on Clark, who, already in his pajamas was propped up in bed with a stack of pillows. In his hands was a large, old fashioned book that as he moved closer, Lex realized was a photo album.

'Lex! Why are you here so late? You picked a good time to visit,' Clark remarked, taking one of the mugs of milk from the tray, 'Mom went on a cleaning frenzy in my room this evening.'

The boy became quiet as he sipped his drink, no doubt remembering that most likely it was his actions that had caused her to become so upset in the first place. In the meantime, Lex placed the serving tray on a pile of junk on the study table (like a good mom, Martha had left that part untouched) and looked about him eagerly. His eyes darted around the room, a bit overwhelmed by Clark's odd decorating style which consisted of brightly coloured posters, Native American print throw cloths on the floor, several dead plants, an empty fish bowl and an overflowing bookcase with what looked like comic books jammed higgly piggly in every available crevice . He reached out one hand to investigate a CD but then pulled it back sharply when he realized he was snooping. His curiosity was going to be the death of him one day.

'It's alright,' the teenager gestured with his cup, 'Although I doubt our musical tastes would be the same. So what's up?'

Lex dragged the study chair to the side of the bed, 'You ran away?'

Clark sighed and looked down at the book in his hands, 'Would you believe that just the other morning, all I could think about was trying out for the football team?'

Lex murmured conversationally as he peeked at the photograph. Clark and his father were all smiles as they both held up a freshly caught fish in between them.

'But in just one moment your whole life can change,' the teenager whispered caressing the photo with one finger.

The millionaire reached into his pocket and handed across his handkerchief as Clark tried to hide a tell tale sniff.

'You are preaching to the already converted Clark. But I am sorry I couldn't have been there for your life changing moment, like you were for me. What happened?'

His rescuer continued to stare fixedly at the photo book on his lap as he crumpled the handkerchief absently in his big hands. It had registered in the young Luthor's head that his new friend hadn't mentioned the present he left in his driveway, but given his present frame of mind that was hardly surprising.

'Actually, while we are on this topic,' Lex interjected quietly taking a sheet of paper out of his pocket, 'I've jotted down a few contact numbers. This number here is my personal cell, and if I don't answer….well, I am most likely hanging on to a cliff with one finger and you better come rescue me again. Do you have a cell phone?'

As Clark took the sheet and examined it, he could tell that the boy was pleased at such a trusting gesture.

'Hey, you've got paper with your name printed at the top! Is this your handwriting? Wow…it looks like calligraphy or something.'

'Thank you,' the business man smiled in amused bewilderment at this unique and enthusiastic bit of commentary on his penmanship.

With a sigh of resignation, he then picked up his mug of milk as Clark fished out his cell phone from under his pillow. Tentatively he sipped and was forced to sigh again. If only his acquaintances in Metropolis could see him now. Just then his own cell phone chimed in his inner coat pocket.

'That's me!' Clark exclaimed, and without warning he reached over and scooped out Lex's phone from his jacket pocket.

Reflexively, Lex had opened his arms to give him easy access, but as he watched Clark edit and save with a speed so typical in teenagers, the young millionaire had to wonder at his actions. It wasn't everyone that he let touch his phone or for that matter, crowd into his personal space like that.

He wondered if it was because they had survived a life threatening situation together or maybe it was because he was older than Clark and he felt protective of him. Maybe it was the way Clark acted so natural around him; like if he was just any old body that you would meet in the street that moved his heart, like a flower to the sun. Or maybe it was that Clark was just being himself and it was he that was acting weird.

'This is great!' the younger man remarked ecstatically, 'We have some mind numbingly boring videos in Chemistry on Thursday evening. I can call and you can come get me out. I mean, you're technically an adult and everything, so it will be okay.'

Lex pressed his lips together in amusement. Protective older big brother it was then.

'Absolutely not, your parents would crucify me.'

Clark playfully rolled his eyes at his refusal as he handed back the phone, 'Aww c'mon. I have my heart set on driving down Metler's lane in your new Porsche. There's no one living there for miles and the road's flat as a pancake. Please, please.'

'Dream on Kent,' the young man snorted as Clark hit him with a full blast of puppy dog eyes, 'and stop looking at me like that, or I will tell your mother that you are a bad influence. They are worried about how you ran off this evening. You didn't do anything to yourself, did you?'

Lex leaned over and sniffed expertly at the air around the boy, 'you didn't get into your father's stash of liquor or hurt youself in anyway?'

Laughingly, Clark gave him a gentle shove to topple him back in his seat, 'you're worse than Chloe. No, I came by your place and hung around for a bit and then I just …walked. I peeked through your property bars. Your garden is awesome. Can I bring my mum sometime?'

The dark haired boy glanced across when the man didn't respond.

Lex was leaning forward in his chair, staring intently into his cup of milk as though it held the meaning of life.

'Lex, did you hear me?'

The man opposite didn't look up. 'Is that all you want, to just visit the garden? I am still unpacking but you are both welcome to also come to the house. It's beautiful inside too.'

'Gee thanks, I'll relay your invitation to mom,' Clark remarked sarcastically. Did Lex think they were coming all that way just to visit with his garden sculptures? 'I swear sometimes, the weirdest things come out your mouth. Fortunately, I like weird.'

Lex raised his eyes and gave him a feeble half smile as if he wasn't too sure what he should say.

Clark took a deep breath and closed his album. 'I found out something about my adoption that my parents were keeping from me, and I am not sure how I feel about.'

The older man raised a surprised eyebrow at this information. In the meantime, Clark hugged the book to his chest like a life line while staring blankly at the wall opposite.

The young Luthor knew that Clark was adopted of course because Steven had been ordered to prepare a file. Each hour during the day, email updates had been sent to his account and it had made for interesting reading; especially the part about the dismal financial situation on the farm. Maybe he should cut Mr. Kent some slack. He conceded that he might be just as unreasonable and short tempered on a daily basis, if the bank was threatening to sell his home and put his family on the street.

Lex opened his mouth to say something but then snapped it closed as the boy's eyes filled with tears.

'Do you want to talk about it? he prodded gently.

Clark used his handkerchief to scrub at his face before shaking his head, 'Maybe in the next fifty years or so.'

Awkwardly, Lex patted his shoulder. He was complete rubbish at this. He didn't have a clue how to comfort someone. 'Just know that I have a lot of resources at my disposal. If at anytime you want to find out more, we can…'

'NO I DON'T. Why would I?! My biological parents are either dead or didn't want me! Just leave it alone!'

Crap.

Experimentally, Lex reached higher to clasp the boy's neck as Clark buried his face in his hands. Huge sobs wracked the teenager's body as he tried desperately to gather his composure but happily, Clark didn't push him away. This time, instead of talking, Lex bowed his head and supported him silently through his pain.

Eventually, Clark turned to look at him and opened the picture book again.

'This is my family,' he announced in a defiant whisper, as if daring Lex to contradict him.

Of course he did no such thing, and the business man obligingly leaned closer and listened intently as Clark displayed his treasured photographs. With each passing minute, he could tell that the teenager was starting to become more relaxed and return to his usual self.

'And these are my best friends Chloe and Pete.'

Lex frowned and took the book to stare at the picture closer. 'I think I know her.'

Startled, Clark glanced at him with dismay before he calmed down. For a moment he thought that maybe his over enthusiastic, journalistic schoolmate had been happily stalking the Luthor heir all over Smallville, hoping to snag him for an interview.

'Her dad's your plant manager.'

'Yes that's right. Sullivan. He has several photographs of his daughter in his office.'

Lex sneaked him a calculating look from the corner of his eye, 'She's quite pretty.'

Clark took back the album with a distracted smile, 'Yeah, she's great.'

The millionaire made a mental note; Clark recognised she was female but there was no interest there.

'A few empty spots,' the young man observed, turning the last couple of pages. 'I guess that's where your pictures will go.'

Lex's head snapped up at these words however, a loose photo fell out of the book distracting him from the question he was about to ask and he leaned over to pick it up. Lex's face scrunched in confusion at the bleary image.

'No!' Clark suddenly yelled out, 'give it here. It's nothing.'

Just as Lex unerringly knew how a stock was going to rise and fall, he knew this was important. The bald man held the picture out of reach, still trying to get a good look at it, when Clark suddenly pulled on his arm.

In one swift move, the teenager snatched it away before stashing it haphazardly in the book.

'What's going on?' Lex asked in the abrupt silence that fell between them.

A deep color stained his young friend's cheeks and Lex drained the rest of his milk to give Clark a moment, 'You can trust me Kent.'

'I know I can, it's just embarrassing to be found out like this,' the boy whined as he resumed his intent study of the wall opposite. 'It's a girl from school.'

'Does she have a name?' he inquired with a smile.

Lex didn't know what was more red, Clark's face or the blanket.

'Lana.'

Hmmm.

Lex bit his lip to contain his laughter, 'I am sure if you asked her nicely, she would happily pose for a photograph.'

'Don't you have a house to go TO?!' the teenager snapped petulantly, folding his arms crossly over his chest.

'What's the problem Clark?' the older man pushed encouragingly, not bothering to hide his amusement anymore.

'I can't ask for her photograph because she's has a boyfriend,' Clark said morosely, as he handed Lex his empty cup and album to put on the desk.

Oh.

Lex didn't really see that as a true obstacle but he would instruct Clark on battle strategy another day. He had to admit, he was really starting to get into the swing of this big brother gig!

'When I was out walking tonight, I met her in the ….well I met her and we talked,' Clark recounted dreamily as he removed his extra pillows and slid under the blanket, 'It was wonderful. She's such a good listener and her voice is like an angel. She was able to talk me down and get my head on straight. She kissed me, right here on this cheek. It was ….'

Lex raised his head as the teenager abruptly broke off his account.

'What?'

Clark turned on his side and curled up watching him, 'Do you have time to hear all of this?'

'Yes its fine.'

'You sure? I mean…what would you be normally doing at this hour if you weren't here?'

The older man glanced at his watch. Most likely he would be in some expensive club somewhere in some big city, on his way to being deafened silly by the DJ while doing something with some random woman that Clark was much too young to know about.

'In my nice warm bed sleeping,' he lied as Clark let loose a jaw splitting yawn, 'which is where I am going to be as soon as I hear about this mysterious young woman who came to your rescue.'

The young man grinned happily liking this description very much, 'yes, she did rescue me tonight. Why did I run away like that, when I have so many wonderful people in my life?'

Clark held out one hand to him but for a moment Lex hesitated and in that spilt second, Clark lost his mental footing and slipped into the sweet oblivion of sleep.


	4. A friendship of destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the events of Clark being chosen as the school scarecrow. Still in the pilot episode.

Clark was sure that he just fallen into bed a minute ago before he was jerked out of sleep by his ringing cell phone.

With a pathetic groan he rolled on to his back as he blinked blearily at the lit up display. God, he couldn't deal with this now. He was completely wiped him out between returning Lex's truck that morning, finding out about Chole's wall of weird, losing his powers, getting strung up in a corn field, almost dying from exposure in said cornfield and then the icing on the cake, getting mowed down by Jeremy the mutant freak. He really needed a vacation from his life!

'Hi,' he said simply as he pressed the answer button.

The silence on the other end made him scowl. Quickly he checked the display to ensure that he hadn't stupidly aborted the call.

'Hello? Are you there?'

'I'm here,' Lex finally replied.

'I meant to call you but I got a little side tracked. I'm beat, and I have to get up early for the farmer's marker tomorrow. Can we talk then?'

More silence.

'Lex?'

The teenager propped himself on his elbows as he became more self aware. He didn't know the Luthor heir that well but he was pretty chatty so these long pauses were uncharacteristic.

'Where are you?' the older man inquired.

'At home in bed. Where are you?'

'Do you need a doctor?'

Clark flopped back down on his soft mattress. He had been so exhausted that he didn't bother to even change into his pyjamas. 'No. I told you, I'm fine.'

The sudden sound of dial tone filled his incredulous ears. What the bleep?! Did Lex just hang up on him?!

As he absently studied the ceiling, the teenager lay there waiting. Either he drifted back to sleep or maybe it took his tired brain a few minutes to realize that Lex was not about to call him back. With a frown, he dialed the man's number but there was no reply. When he tried a second time with the same result, it galvanized him into action. He sprang out of bed and promptly tripped over his work boots, shaking the small room like a miniature earthquake with the impact.

With shoes in one hand and shrugging on his tan jacket, he tip toed past his parents' room and down into the kitchen below. On the way, he caught a glimpse of himself in the downstairs mirror in the hall. He looked terrible.

Thinking longingly of his warm bed, he knelt to tie his lacings as he ran through his options. Super speeding to the mansion was out of the question. He wasn't all there and if he made a Clark shaped hole in Lex's castle by accident, he was certain that the bald millionaire would not be impressed. He would have to put the truck in neutral and push it down the driveway, just like every other teenager on the planet.

But who knew the older man would have gotten this upset?

Clark felt chagrined that he had clearly hurt the man though, and a bit worried. Lex wasn't like Pete, whom he had known for years and built up a solid trust with. When they quarreled, the next day all they had to do was look at each other and all would be forgiven with a firm handshake and a hug.

The youngest Kent hustled to the door and was just grabbing the knob when an awful thought swamped him. He had saved Lex's life and now Lex had saved his. They were even. Perhaps Lex felt that all debts were now paid and there was no need for their oddly paired relationship to go anywhere.

Clark rested his head against the wood door, and closed his eyes for a moment.

He couldn't lie; he liked the attention and the feeling of being distinguished by the worldly, sophisticated Lex Luthor. Additionally, Clark had always been so busy protecting his secret that his social skills were almost non existent, and he appreciated the way how Lex didn't seem to mind and still voluntarily sought out his company. But there was more to it than that. He hadn't said anything at the time but when Lex had commented on the future of their friendship, he realized then that he felt it too. There was something strange between them; a powerful connective force. If he didn't know any better, he would think they had met before in another life.

But what if it was the other way around? What if Lex thought the way he blew him off in the cornfield, was Clark's way of saying that he didn't feel the special connection that he alluded to.

Had he met an incredible new friend, only to lose him so quickly?

The idea so rattled Clark to the core that he barreled out the door, intent on finding the Luthor heir, cornering him in a room and explaining the situation more clearly.

However, for a second time that night he tripped, this time over Lex's Porsche that was unfortunately parked right in front of the steps, just out of reach of the porch lights.

'Are we still friends?!' Clark yelled out in concern, far too stressed out by the possible answer to try and engage in the elegant tact that he knew Lex preferred.

'Not if you scratched my car,' Lex hissed, recovering quickly from the heart stopping moment when Clark had landed spread eagle on the hood of his car with a god awful thud. 'What the hell?! Are you trying to fly?'

Quickly, the farmer's son shimmed off the vehicle as Lex got out to investigate.

'Clark, you're driving my insurance premiums through the roof,' his slender friend remarked dryly as they stood side by side, looking at the deep depression in the bonnet of the car.

The teenager groaned and clapped both hands over his eyes, 'Someone just please kill me now!'

A rustle in the near by bushes attracted the young Luthor's attention and he hastened to angle his body to protect Clark. Realizing that it was only his chief of security coming to investigate the commotion, Lex waved the man away back into the darkness. He did not want Clark to know that he had secretly deployed a security team around the Kent farm to ensure that Clark and his family slept unmolested that night, because it didn't matter how normal the teenager was behaving, only a psychopath would string some up on a cross and leave them to die…well in this century at least.

He should have just left as soon as he had completed his call. For the life of him, Lex couldn't understand why he had sat there in his car in the dark. But Clark was here now and that must mean….his mind shied away from the thought. He needed to leave…he was too exposed, too vulnerable right now.

When Lex didn't respond, Clark glanced across at him, 'Don't you want to know where I am rushing off to at this hour of the night?'

Lex gave him a blank stare. 'Put some ice on wherever you landed. That's if you are interested in walking tomorrow.'

As the older man turned to move away, Clark leaned over and put his hand on the door to prevent it from opening.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' the older man warned in a chilling voice.

The teenager had to admit that there was something frightening in Lex's eyes but he shrugged it off. Lex would never hurt him.

'I was a bastard,' Clark blurted out feeling, 'it would have taken me all of twenty seconds to call and let you know that I was home.'

The bald millionaire exhaled heavily as he leaned on the frame of his newly damaged car, staring blindly over the roof at the kitchen garden opposite. An apology; this was unexpected. Now what? It took a moment for the older man to remember that it was now traditional to graciously accept. He was so rusty at this concept of 'how to be a good friend' that it alarmed him.

'You're not a bastard,' Lex disagreed quietly. 'We've only known each other for three days. You don't have to explain yourself to me and yes, we're still friends.'

Clark was relieved that the pitch and tone of Lex's voice was now back to something that sounded more familiar.

'I am not trying to explain my actions,' the teenager corrected him; 'I am trying to say that I am sorry that I hurt you.'

The young man held out his hand and his heart sank when Lex hesitated.

'This is unnecessary Clark,' the business man tried to explain, 'I said its fine.'

The boy refused to let his hand fall, 'How are we supposed to have this great friendship of destiny, if you can't even take my hand?'

The man mumbled and rolled his eyes even though he was secretly pleased that Clark seemed to value their relationship as highly as he did. He clasped Clark's hand, trying to hide his amusement as Clark grinned and enthusiastically enfolded his smaller hand in between both of his much larger ones.

'I may have over reacted,' Lex admitted, as he moved his other hand to join the pile.

Clark had to agree but didn't say so out loud.

'Someone disappointed you in the past, and now you are beginning to think I will to do the same?' the boy asked rhetorically in an inspirational moment of clarity.

Lex hastened to pull away but his young friend refused to let his hand go. He settled for staring at the zipper of Clark's jacket, hoping the question would just go away.

'I wish I could promise that I would never disappoint you,' the teenager mumbled desolately.

Lex looked up then and was touched by the concern in his eyes. When he was Clark's age, he was a complete self centered brat.

'No one can promise that,' Lex countered, even though he wished…oh how he wished there was someone like that for him out there.

Clark now gave him a stern look, 'we have to keep the lines of communication open so this doesn't happen again.'

'Lines of communication?' Lex softly repeated with a sarcastic smile, falling back into his more habitual demeanor of being more in control of his emotions than he really was.

'Yeah.'

Suddenly Clark seemed to realize the strange position they were in as they continued to hold hands.

'So?' he began uncomfortably.

'Yes?'

'Is this the part where I am supposed to drop on one knee?' the boy deadpanned.

'I believe so,' Lex replied in kind, before they broke apart; neither of them able to maintain a straight face in the midst of such an intense burst of sentimentality.

Clark looked across as the older man turned his head to hide his muffled laughter in his sleeve. It was a good sound to hear and a peace settled in his heart as the repaired connection between them hummed happily.

Suddenly, Lex had to grab the young man's jacket when Clark began swaying on his feet, 'Whoa, you need sleep Kent.'

The dark haired young man nodded in complete agreement however made no attempt to move as he proceeded to take a cat nap on the spot. Now that the sudden burst of adrenaline to find Lex and apologise was over, his body was starting to shut down. Fortunately, Lex was there to give him a shake to jolt him awake, turn him around and finally give him a push in the right direction.

'Farmer's market tomorrow, all right?' Clark reminded him, even as he collided with the stair rail by accident, 'and bring small dollar bills, no one has change that early.'

The older man shook his head, exasperated at how the young boy seemed to take it for granted that he had nothing better to do on a Saturday morning than to hobnob with the agriculturists in town. But in any case, it was another golden opportunity because it hadn't escaped his notice that the citizens of Smallville seemed to be more at ease around him whenever Clark was around.

'Are you sure you can even make it up the stairs?' Lex wondered doubtfully as the teenagers groped for the door knob with his eyes closed.

'Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't care if World war 3 starts tomorrow. I am going to bed early!' he announced firmly.

'This conversation is not over Clark. I want to know who put you in that field.'

Although, the teenager didn't turn back as he walked through the door the older man knew he had heard him.

He waited until Clark stuck his head out his window and waved him a sleepy good night.


	5. Reggae sun splash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark seems a little OC in this chapter because even though Tom did his best , I was never too crazy about how they wrote Clark to be this really serious adult even at the age of 15.

Not only was the barn empty, it was clearly used as a storage shed for farm equipment.

Lex pressed his lips together in annoyance, amazed that Mr. Kent could be so childish. He was just about to turn around to sarcastically ask the farmer, who was oiling an engine nearby, if he was sure this was the correct barn when a familiar flash of blue caught his attention overhead.

'Clark?' he called out incredulously.

The owner of the name in question peered over the banister, 'Hi! You're back from your business trip!'

The teenager then proceeded to look behind him furtively, 'Just give me one minute before you come up!'

The former playboy turned semi-respectable business man, shook his head in amused confusion as Clark scampered out of sight. He had forgotten how happily enthusiastic his young friend was about everything. But he had to admit that it WAS refreshing after dealing with a group of stiffs (aka his father's handlers) who were more resistant than a blocked drain to the flow of any new ideas.

As requested, he very slowly ascended the wooden stairs. The odd scuffling noises he heard now perked his curiosity and as he turned the corner, he could spy the youngest Kent hastily dusting exposed surfaces and sweeping debris under a battered red sofa. His eyes widened in child like wonder when he finally beheld the spacious, open air room infront him.

Meanwhile, Clark leaned anxiously on his broom, looking as harassed as any housewife who suddenly had to entertain an unexpected guest.

'This is some tree house,' Lex murmured incredulously, looking around him in fascination. Clark smiled in relief, pleased and surprised that the super sophisticated and fabulously wealthy Lex Luthor seemed so impressed by his humble little space.

'It was a gift from my dad. He calls it my Fortress of solitude,' he proceeded to explain as he pulled out the best chair and dusted it off for his friend to sit. Clark realized then that he really needed to give his place an upgrade, what with Lex and Lana now more regular features in his life. Maybe his mom could be persuaded to sew a few more throw cloths and he could actually make an effort to re-upholster the chairs, as his father had hinted to him with a frown on many occasions.

'Mr. Kent built this?' the slender man inquired as he took the proffered seat, 'you mean with a hammer and nails?'

As Clark grinned broadly, Lex felt his face grow hot at what in his opinion, was a very valid question.

'Yes Lex, he used all those things, plus a saw and a measuring tape,' the teenager answered teasingly.

The boy didn't understand. Lex doubted his father could make anything with his hands except a gallon of misery for any one that crossed him.

The teenager grew somber as he pointed to his left, 'I remember holding the planks of wood for him to cut but he wouldn't let me in until it was all done. I drove him crazy with all my question. I miss those times; we aren't as close as we used to be.'

Lex folded his arms across his chest as he relaxed in his chair, 'The distance you feel is only natural Clark. But I wouldn't worry, because even though you are growing into the person that you will someday become, a part of him will always be inside of you no matter the distance between you emotionally or otherwise.'

Even as he said the words outloud, Lex found the concept behind it acutely disturbing. Hopefully he would be more like his wonderful mother instead of his (insert expletive here) father.

Unaware of Lex's dismal thoughts, Clark nodded his head but then abruptly held up one finger asking him for a moment. Lex watched as he jogged over to a gigantic open window and peered down into the farm below.

'DAD?!'

The young Luthor also got up and walked closer. The view of the sunset over the fields was too incredible to stay away.

'Over here son!'

'Dad! I love you!'

Lex stumbled on one of the steps. What the hell?! If he yelled that at his father across the mansion courtyard, it most likely would push Lionel into an early grave.

'Son, you are not going to Jamaica for Reggae sun splash and that's final!'

'Daddddddd!' Clark whined in mortification, glancing back ruefully at Lex.

'When you graduate Clark, I'll find a way to take you down to Miami Beach. I promise!'

'God Dad, you are so embarrassing!' his son interrupted him with an exasperated roll of his eyes, 'Lex just reminded me of the time when you built the fortress for me and I wanted to say thanks.'

Suddenly feeling like an intruder in this special son-father moment, Lex crept back to his seat in the shadows so that he wouldn't be a disturbance. Picking up the open book that Clark was reading, he pretended to become immersed in Jules Verne's underwater adventure.

'You're entirely welcome son and I love you too. Did Lex find you up there? I don't think he believed me when I told him you were in the barn doing homework. Keep an eye on him…'

The Luthor heir immediately bristled at the man's tone, wondering what fresh accusation Mr. Kent had now.

'….not everyone does so great with all that dust and hay.'

Anxiously Clark turned to check on his friend, 'you okay Lex?'

The bald man nodded his head and waved off his concern, feeling mildly uncomfortable at what he had just overheard. Of all the Kents, he found the patriarch the hardest to figure out. The man obviously hated his Luthor heritage with a passion but yet here he was, asking about his well being.

Lex then raised an inquiring eyebrow, when he realized that the dark haired young man was now regarding him with a mysterious air. Suddenly, Clark grabbed the chair at his study desk and wheeled rapidly towards him, expertly stopping when he was only inches away. The teenager waggled his eyebrows with a mischievous grin, impressed at Lex's lack of reaction to almost being flattened, 'So how was your meeting?'

The older man sighed in his heart as he closed the book. He really didn't want to talk about this but he was moved that the boy had asked. Clark truly wasn't your typical teenager.

'I went to give my father a general overview of the plant's status but the reception I got left me…confused. Honestly Clark, I am not even sure why he sent me here to Smallville anymore.

The youngest Kent was saddened by the distant look his friend's eyes. The 'follicular challenged millionaire playboy' as Chloe liked to call him, appeared so alone in the world sometimes. 'You must miss living with him in Metropolis.'

'Who? My father?' the Luthor heir snorted with derisive laughter at the thought, 'We haven't "lived" together since my mother died.'

Jeez.

'But I do miss the city. Even though there is so much life here, all around in the fields and farms, sometimes I feel as though I am wandering in the desert.'

'Lex, are you seeing anyone? You never speak about a girlfriend or for that matter, anyone from Metropolis.'

'No, I am not dating anyone right now. Why do you ask?'

Clark shrugged, 'I get worried about you rattling around in that big house all by yourself. You don't even have a cat, a dog or even a pet bird! Can't you ask your dad to come visit or maybe some of your city friends?'

'Why? I have you for company, don't I?'

'Of course,' Clark confirmed immediately, with the mingled sense of pride and confusion he always felt whenever Lex inexplicable singled him out in this manner.

On the inside, Lex was still chuckling at the idea of a pet bird because for some reason he couldn't get the tweety bird from the cartoons out his head. However, he wasn't about to explain to Clark that there was no-one who he wanted to ask to visit. It wasn't that easy to identify friend from foe especially when you were a member of the mega wealthy set. It was his fate and he didn't need anyone's pity but he was quickly beginning to lose his composure under the young man's unrelenting concern in his happiness. Any more of this and he would have to take his leave. Sometimes he really wished that Clark didn't say every little thing that was on his mind.

'But does it matter why your dad sent you to Smallville?' the dark haired teenager inquired, interrupting his internal dialogue.

Clark raised his hands defensively as Lex stared at him, 'Hey, you're the one who just said it's natural to lose that closeness when you are growing into the man you will someday become.'

Lex leaned forward and clasped his hands infront of him, 'no it doesn't matter, but when it comes to my father, it's always best to get a handle on whatever he is thinking.'

The young man winced. From all accounts, the elder Luthor was beginning to sound positively sinister now.

'Are you alright Lex?' he asked solicitously, as the man's eyes became unfocused once again.

Clark watched as his friend stood and started restlessly pacing the floor, blindly picking up objects to examine them before returning them to their places, 'I hardly know. I haven't been myself since I came here to this town.'

'I'm sorry,' the teenager remarked with a deep frown wondering what this was about. He hadn't noticed anything amiss with the business man, before he had left for his meeting in the city. Was he really the massive, insensitive clod of cow poop Chloe always hinted he was?

'Don't be Clark,' the man reassured him, 'The person I was in Metropolis…let's just say, I don't think you and I would be talking now.'

Alrighty then. Clark didn't like the sound of that at all!

'Maybe that's why your dad sent you to Smallville, so that you could find yourself in the 'desert',' he mused quietly, 'But if it's any consolation, I've also been giving the man-I-want to-be idea a lot of thought myself.'

Clark held out the battered book of philosophy his father had borrowed from the library for him, 'My dad said this would help but it's a little over my head.'

Curiously, Lex strode forward to take the slim volume and his eyebrows rose in astonishment. Truly the Kent family was one surprise after the other.

'Read it out,' his friend advised him handing back his copy of Nietzsche, 'Knowledge is a journey Clark, and even if you don't understand it now, it will come into clarity at the right moment.'

'The right moment would have to be now,' Clark mumbled unhappily as he doubtfully flicked through the pages at random.

Lex picked up a discarded blanket from off the floor and began to absently fold it in a neat bundle.

'Why are you so worried Clark?' he inquired with another confused smile, 'Most people your age are excited beyond reason to grow up.'

'Great…another way that I am different from everybody else,' Clark mumbled dejectedly as he sighed and slumped over in apparent exhaustion.

The teenager was certainly in an odd mood today and with a concerned furrow of his brow, Lex came up behind the young man and reached out to grasp his broad shoulder comfortingly. Wanting to interject a little levity into the conversation, he leaned over to whisper in his ear, 'personally I think the Art of War would be a better read for you given the whole Lana-Whitney triangle that you are participating in.'

As he expected Clark brushed him off with a small smile, evidently still not willing to take his advice to knock the quarterback out of the game with a little competition, 'I think we are going to have to agree to disagree on that Lex. We really don't agree on a lot do we? How does that work? '

Clark had said the latter bit with an absentminded chuckle, but such a chill came over Lex at this point that he had to draw his long dark overcoat close about him. It was like something cold and dark and slimly had just crawled across his chest and down his arms, weighing him down like a ton of bricks.

'Yes…I have noticed that too,' the bald millionaire murmured unhappily, thinking desperately that he needed to divert the direction of the teenager's thoughts. He did NOT want Clark suddenly dwelling on how different the two of them were from each other. Whispered taunts of 'freak' and 'loser' chose to echo in his mind at that exact moment, emerging from the depths of grey memory where resided lonely birthday parties that no one came to celebrate. 'I also wish that we didn't disagree quite so often.'

Fortunately, Clark had his back turned as he checked his homework planner, so he was quite oblivious to the sudden turmoil raging within the slender body of the man hovering over his chair.

'Its not always a bad thing,' the young man remarked distractedly, 'sometimes, having different opinions brings more to the table and besides, I like to think that because we have different strengths that must mean that together, we can better help whatever is weak in each other, which will be totally cool!'

Lex could only nod blindly as Clark trustingly turned to look up into his face, seeking his approval regarding the dynamics of their friendship. If that's the way Clark wanted to look at it, then it was fine by him.

'Totally cool,' he agreed, echoing Clark's speech patterns with a relieved smile, thanking god, all the saints and their extended families for the reprieve. If Smallville was his desert then the Kents were his oasis and he had no intention of giving up the comfort and acceptance that he had found here.

However reflecting on the matter at hand, from the few weeks they had been together the Luthor heir didn't really think that Clark had much to be worried about. All early indications seemed to hint that the teenager would grow into a strong, well balanced adult with a loving heart. He on the other hand….

In his soul Lex knew that if anyone was going to really benefit from this relationship, it was going to be him. Clark seemed to think it was to be a two way street and sure the businessman felt he could contribute for instance with savvy street advice, different opportunities that were not available in a small town and the occasional twenty dollar bill (if Clark would stop being so damned squeamish about it), but he certainly felt he had a lot more to gain from the influence of Clark's uncompromising loyalty, integrity and selfless nature. The young Luthor opened his mouth to try and articulate some of his fears when another voice cut across the space between them.

'CLARK!'

The teenager hustled back over to the window in response to his dad's summons.

'Your mother wants to know if Lex is staying for dinner.'

'He would love to!'

Huh?

'Clark!' Lex hissed crossing the floor, 'is that such a good idea? I am sure she was just being polite.'

The last thing he wanted to do today was sit across from the mercurial Jonathan Kent, not after the day he just had.

The teenager patted him on the shoulder, 'Trust me, you don't want to refuse my mom. Lex, I wouldn't make it a habit to try and second guess her motives. She always says what she means to say and you're still young enough for her to box your ears if you try to imply otherwise. It will be fine.'

'CLARK!' Mr. Kent called again.

This time they both leaned out the window. Mr. Kent had finished oiling the engine and was now repairing a loose piece of fence.

The farmer squinted up at the two of them in the growing darkness, 'Lex, Martha wants to know if steamed potatoes are alright?'

The businessman couldn't believe this was happening. Why was there never a life threatening meteor shower when you really needed it?!

'Yes, thank you,' he replied graciously, his face impassive. Potatoes were not really his favourite cup of tea but he was determined to eat anything she placed before him and like it.

'Potatoes are a go!' he yelled to her as he picked up his hammer to finish of the last plank.

Lex couldn't quite make out the words but he recognized Mrs. Kent voice.

'Martha for god's sake!' her husband yelled in annoyance, 'Do I look like the pony express?'

'Mom!' Clark breathed out in shock before suddenly bursting out in an uncharacteristic round of scandalous laughter. Lex looked across at him incredulously; the boy must have the hearing of a fox if had heard his mother's response from all the way up here.

'What did she say?' he asked eagerly.

Clark shook his head, still unable to speak through his laughter. Instead he grabbed his friend's slim shoulder and gently pulled him down the stairs.

TBC?


	6. Look who's coming for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anote: Don't get me wrong, I liked Lana very much, and I have great sympathy for her character for the most part.

Chapter 6- Look who's coming to dinner

'Welcome, come in…come in!' Mrs Kent chirped happily, the moment Lex apprehensively stepped inside the kitchen door. Excitedly, she helped her guest out of his long coat, 'It's so nice to have some CIVILISED company for a change.'

From across the other side of her kitchen, mock cries of outrage came from the Kent men in response to her teasing smile. The happy hostess then gestured for Lex to join the others.

Struggling with a mad urge to flee, Lex finally wandered over to the kitchen sink, where Clark and his father were scrubbing their hands and arms in preparation for the meal. He had already unconsciously decided to stay close to Clark and just follow his lead, but hesitated when he realized that this would put him into close proximity to Mr. Kent. The two of them still fought to find a balance where they could both share Clark and Martha in an amicable way, and the young Luthor sincerely did not want dinner to collapse into a fiery fiasco of epic size proportions.

Lex hoped he had done the right thing in accepting this invitation. It's not that he didn't want to be here, it was that he didn't excel in social settings like the one that he had unexpectedly walked into. The former playboy was beginning to feel great empathy for Alice down her rabbit hole.

In the meantime, the young man leaned against the counter and with a pang of regretful longing, watched father and son. Lex was pretty certain that Clark knew how to wash his hands but the teenager stood still and allowed his father the opportunity to take his arms and soak in the lather. It was a small but very telling gesture of love and of family, perhaps told out in this way for years since Clark was a little boy.

'Your turn Lex,' Clark announced suddenly startling him, 'roll up your sleeves.'

The older man hesitated for a moment before obediently undoing his cuffs. Stepping up to the sink, Lex flipped his tie over his shoulder and plunged his hands under the running water. With a small cry he quickly pulled away but immediately sensing the trouble, the farmer turned off the heat and in a few seconds the water ran cool.

'My bad,' Clark apologized, 'are you alright? Here, let me get you a fresh towel.'

Just as he turned to ask his friend not to leave him, Clark had already trotted away to the linen closet.

Great.

However, never one to be intimidated, the businessman turned and gave Mr. Kent a polite smile and a murmur of thanks as the farmer poured some of the soap over his hands. He could feel the older man rudely studying the side of his face but he didn't press the issue. Lex was determined to keep a civil tongue in his head tonight, even if it killed him.

'Hard day at work?' Mr. Kent inquired.

Interesting…an attempt at polite conversation.

Lex decided to answer in kind but was careful not to read too much into the gracious offering because in his opinion, the mark of a man was how he reacted under pressure, not when he was relaxed and surrounded by the beguiling influence of family.

'Some days are harder than others,' he chose to say.

In reality, Mr. Kent had suddenly distressingly realized how pale and skinny Lex was, so much so that a good stiff breeze would most likely lay the man out flat. He also couldn't get over that bare, bald head. At this close range, it made him look like a cancer patient.

'Do you want to talk about it?' the farmer pressed kindly.

In response, the Luthor heir contemplatively turned to face him. The younger man might be frail in body, but energy and intelligence with a healthy dose of caution shone from his eyes. Only a fool would underestimate such a powerful combination.

'Not particularly,' he murmured, 'do you want to discuss your day?'

The older man reflexively smiled in response to the polite turn of phrase, 'Not much to tell and besides, I don't want to miss my daily download on what the wonderful and extraordinary Ms. Lang wore today.'

'Or how she arranged her hair,' Lex added with a half smile of exasperation, cluing Jonathan in to the fact that he wasn't the only one that Clark rambled on incessantly to.

'Or what she ate for lunch,' the older man volleyed back in quiet amusement.

'Or how many times she smiled in certain people's direction…'

For someone so large, Clark had somehow managed to creep up behind them unawares but fortunately, seemed to be oblivious to the subject of their conversation.

'Mom! Lex is a guy, he doesn't care what color his hand towel is!' Clark reasoned firmly as his mother lightly scolded him on his choice out of the closet.

The teenager looked anxiously between the two men, suddenly sensing something a bit off, 'Everything alright?'

'Of course,' Lex replied taking the hand towel, 'but I think your father is a bit surprised that I am capable of mindless conversation just like everyone else.'

The farmer looked a little sheepish at this admission but said nothing. What could he say? It was embarrassing to think that his words and actions probably made the young man feel more like a freak than he most likely already felt, given his strange outward appearance.

'Mrs. Kent, how can I help?' Lex inquired, stepping up to the stove to investigate the various pots and pans bubbling energetically, filling the kitchen with enticing aromas.

The millionaire's offer was rewarded by a gentle kiss on the cheek but she hastened to insist that as a guest, he should take a chair. Sadly, he reluctantly settled on a small stool tucked away by the wall when suddenly the Kents kicked into high gear. After observing them for a few moments, Lex realized that it was better this way. The three of them had established a clear rhythm and seamlessly moved around the small kitchen without any collisions.

'Sweetheart, use the harvest green napkins, cream tablecloth with the bone white china,' Mrs. Kent instructed her son as she ladled stew into a serving dish, 'and put out the little pumpkins that Bethany made for you to finish off the table.'

In the interim, Lex took the opportunity to look around him while everyone's attention was elsewhere. In the mansion, he would usually have the television on to the news or in lieu of that one of his favourite classical composers on his music system, but the Kents appeared to prefer the sound of only their voices to keep them company. The Kents also preferred an abundance of wooden furnishings but it suited the country styled theme and of course the family that lived in it. He on the other hand preferred a bit more metal and glass but it was really their lighting that was starting to harangue his senses.

Hang on, was he seeing things? Did Clark just pick up that hot plate with his bare hands?!

'Lex, are you alright?' Martha asked anxiously as she settled another of the dishes in the middle of the table, her mommy radar on full alert as the young man squinted at her.

Quickly he nodded his head but as Clark looked up to observe him, Lex couldn't quite meet his eyes due to the light fixture right above his head.

'It's the light,' the teenager announced, 'its too bright in here.'

Lex blinked in surprise as the trio immediately scattered, switching off lights and lamps until all that remained was a single reading light in the living room. Clark, in charge of setting the table, found some candles and the dining area was now suffused in its warm glow. The young Luthor was moved by such thoughtfulness, but they would never know that for a chance to sit at their table for a family meal, he would have gladly suffered worse. Was that as pathetic as it sounded?

'Sweetheart, did you damage your eyes?' Martha asked gently, cupping his chin and titling his head upwards for closer examination, 'Clark, did something happen?'

Lex couldn't help but feebly smile at such motherly concern, even as he was stunned into stupefied silence by the fact that she was calling him by the same endearment that she reserved for her son.

'Not to my knowledge,' the teenager replied in uneasily, 'but I just remembered how dark the mansion is and Lex is always in shades.'

'I am fine,' he now insisted, gently pulling away from her hold as he tried to rein in their conversation, 'there is no need for this worry. I just prefer soft light.'

Unexpectedly it was Mr. Kent that came to his rescue, 'Don't fuss Martha, he said he's alright. Let's get the steak on the table, I'm starving.'

As she hesitantly turned away, the two older men nodded discreetly to each other behind her back.

Finally, all was ready and Clark beckoned his friend to approach the table. With a nervous smile, Lex walked forward and sat on the chair closest to Clark, only to spring to his feet when he realized that the Kent men were not doing the same. He could have slapped himself in the head. Martha was still removing her apron and washing her hands at the sink and obviously no one could sit before she did! His father would disown him on the spot for such a display of bad manners. He was so focused on doing everything right and making a good impression, that it was making him careless! While they stood quietly, he used the opportunity to take a few discreet calming breaths.

This time Lex waited for everyone to sit before he took his chair. Next, Mrs. Kent folded her hands for a prayer, and he quickly looked around the table to see what everyone else was doing. Curiously, he noticed that Clark was respectfully following her words but made no effort to participate. The energy level then picked up considerably as spoons began flying around as everyone packed their plates. The farmer leaned over to kiss his wife, thanking her for the meal she had provided, even as Clark stretched his mouth wide trying to eat a whole half of a baked potato at once.

With a quiet sigh, Lex looked down the table. The flickering candles made everything look warm and inviting and coupled with Mrs. Kent decorating scheme, the affect was flawless. A feeling of deep calm suddenly suffused his being as he shook out his napkin before draping it across his lap. For once he wasn't the centre of attention and it was pleasant to be just part of the crowd; no need to be on his guard, no responsibilities crowding his mind, no thoughts of tomorrow.

The businessman leaned forward to examine the small decorative pumpkin in the centre of his plate. A face with an extremely toothy grin was drawn on it with black marker. He looked across at his hostess questioningly.

'One of Clark's admirers sent them,' she replied with a smile.

'Clark? I didn't know you were such a ladies man,' Lex smirked teasingly as he put his pumpkin to one side, and picked up the platter of vegetables.

The dark haired teenager waved his hands in a no-no gesture but thankfully didn't try to speak until he swallowed his latest mouthful, 'I'm not! Beth is Pete's niece and she's eight!'

With a frown Clark looked across at the food that was slowly building on his friend's plate, 'Lex, you want the cheesy baked potatoes not that yucky steamed stuff.'

The millionaire playboy held out his hand, trying to block the teenagers' eager assistance as he tried to tip the entire serving into his plate.

'Clark, concentrate on your plate,' his mother admonished him quietly, as Mr. Kent stood and poured some wine for all the adults at the table.

'But mommm,' he was quick to protest, but subsided under her stern look.

The Luthor smiled and just to make his young friend happy he took one of the smaller baked potatoes. As per his habit, Lex then picked up his knife and fork and began slicing into bite sized pieces before he began eating. This was in direct contrast to Clark's style, who, with the happy enthusiasm of youth, was busy shoveling in his mother's cooking as if he hadn't seen food in several days. However, as the businessman picked up the first morsel and slowly chewed, he began to appreciate why Clark was eating so ecstatically. Martha smiled proudly because Lex didn't even have to say the words when the look on his face said it all.

'I may have to just steal you away, Mrs. Kent,' he remarked quietly. The farmer's wife blushed warmly at his praise, knowing full well that Lex had a world renowned chef at his beck and call. The very polite French woman had telephoned her last week, trying to get ideas of what to prepare for Clark, who apparently was at a loss regarding what to order from the mansion's kitchens for his after school snack.

'It's good, isn't it?' Clark remarked happily, as he grabbed a warm roll of bread and popped it generously on his friend's plate. All the while, the teenager had been intently observing Lex's expertise with the knife and fork and he looked down with a scowl at his own utensils. He and his father didn't really bother much with them, except on the rare occasion when they had some company over.

Only when it was too late did Clark realize that Lex was left handed.

The hot potato he was trying to cube, skidded off his plate, sailed through the air and nailed his father right in the eye before falling into the man's lap. Mr. Kent leaped up with a cry of outrage!

Two minutes later all was now calm and orderly. Plates had been refilled, Mr. Kent had ice cubes wrapped in a kitchen towel to soothe the burn on sensitive areas and Clark had been relieved of his knife (with a gentle request to practice at another time).

During the entire time Lex didn't look up. His face hurt with the effort it took not to laugh out loud at the classic three Stooges moment. This was quickly turning into the best dinner party he had been too for a very long time! He would be sending Mrs. Kent roses (no, red tulips) along with a thank you note in the morning.

Mr. Kent cleared his throat as he comfortingly squeezed his wife's hand, 'Well, we are certainly having an eventful evening.'

Lex, realizing that the farmer was perhaps trying to unnecessarily apologise for the unscripted dinner table entertainment, raised his hand to cut him off.

'I think this is the first time I have felt relaxed all day, sir,' he revealed, lowering his protective walls bravely, 'I am very happy not to be alone tonight; flying hot potatoes not withstanding.'

The older Kents looked at each other and smiled in tandem at such a gracious remark.

'Speaking of eventful,' Clark interjected excitedly, 'you would not believe what Lana did in gym today!'

The teenager was so busy relating his story that he failed to hear the three quiet sighs of resignation echo around the table.


End file.
